


Lovesick

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Common Cold, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat





	Lovesick

Rhett had been looking forward to tonight for months. It wasn’t often that they got out, just the two of them. Even on tour, it was never just them anymore. They had crew. They even had an opener last time.

The idea of them going to a concert alone together gave Rhett butterflies.

Those butterflies had sank when Link told him he didn’t feel well. Sore throat. Mild fever. A little achy. Not terrible. But not great.

And he mentioned that he didn’t want to get anyone sick.

It took minimal convincing to get Link to go anyway. Despite feeling a little under the weather. Rhett knew that Link had been looking forward to this as much as he had.

His enthusiasm was confirmed the moment that Link placed his right hand on the center console as he drove, completely capable with his left. He set it there for no other reason than so Rhett could rest his left hand on top of it.

“I swear, I’ve washed my hands so often and so thoroughly today, I’m surprised they’re not scrubbed raw.”

Rhett smiled softly as he clarified. “You wouldn’t want to get anyone sick.”

Link nodded.

During the show, they stood too close together. They stole glances and smiles in the dark and strobing lights. Shoulders brushed. Pinkies locked. Locking more securely during more meaningful songs.

When the show ended, they couldn’t get outside fast enough. Link bumped up against Rhett as they hugged the corner of the building making their way to Link’s car.

Rhett was a little tipsy from the couple of cocktails he’d had. And Link was a little lightheaded from the cold medicine.

Rhett used the momentum of Link leaning into him to pin himself, back to the wall; and to pull Link into him.

“Thanks for coming out tonight, bo. I know you feel pretty crappy.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for anything. You know that.” Link looked regretful as he anxiously chewed his bottom lip, not taking his eyes off of Rhett’s lips. “Just… what a time to have a cold, huh?”

“I don’t care.” Rhett knew how desperate his whispered voice sounded. But he didn’t care. They didn’t get many opportunities like this.

“I just… I don’t wanna get you sick, brother.”

“I’m sick every day of my life over you.” Rhett tightened his grip on Link’s jacket, and lowered his lips to Link’s.

He murmured against them, “Go on and infect me.”

Link’s feeble protests were abandoned so quickly, it was pitiful.

He was all in.

He dragged his tongue over Rhett’s lower lip, and slid it past his lips to lick at his open mouth. His tongue massaged, and flickered against Rhett’s. But soon he was pounding against Rhett’s sides, and pulling back.

“Careful, man! I can’t breathe outta my nose right now.”

Rhett whispered his apologies to Link’s stubbly neck before they returned to the car.

Rhett spent the ride home reflecting on incubation periods; and how long post-exposure would he have to wait? Wait to see if anything would ever really… develop.


End file.
